Del odio al amor solo hay un paso: Embarazo
by Ren23
Summary: Edward,abre la puerta- No, entiende que esa noche fue solo pura pasion- ESCUCHA BIEN IDIOTA, O ABRES LA PUERTA O TUS PADRES SE ENTERARAN QUE SERAN ABUELOS EN 8 MESES!-  E/B  A/J R/E
1. Siempre lo Mismo

Hola espero que les guste la historia.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran imaginacion de S.M, solo la trama es mia.**

Siempre lo mismo

Bella Pov.

Me dirigi al instituton de igual manera que diario sin ninguna novedad, estaba segura que pasaria lo mismo de diario: "Rosalie me bajaria el autoestima, mm es esta semana diria yoque ya voy a -47%, va muy bien para ser jueves,. resiviria burlas de las zorras plasticas, uno que otra bola de papel en alguna clase, lo mas suguro que en la de español,y bueno tendria que soportar todas las locuras de mi mejor amigo Alice Cullen.

Al llegar hoy nadie me miraba como el primer dia, las miradas de las chicas se consentraban el el estupido Cullen. Y la de los chicos en las zorras plasticas.

-Bella, hasta que llegas a que no teimaginas la gran idea que se me ocurrio- Grito Alice al verme parada aun lado de mi camioneta

-NO, Alice, no lo hare, no hare nada que pase por tu cabeza.- dije muy severa.

-Pero Bella, nisiquiera sabes lo que te iba a proponer.-dijo tratando de parecer enojada.

-No importa, solamente se que si acepto tu "loca propuesta", luego yo saldre lastimada.-Segui hablando, sabia que iba a decir algo asi que la interrumpi.-Alice, si puedo salir lastimada hay dos formas y son: Fisica o Psicologicamente.

-¿Por favor?, solo esta ves si ¿Por favor?-Diablos como decirle que no a esa carita de perrito muerto de hambre que hacia.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero prometeme que es la ultima ves que me propones algo y que yo acepto si?-Le respondi, sabia que siempre es lo mismo, pero supongo que Alice es de cumplir promesas ¿No?

Escuche el timbre y corri hacia mi primera clase, lamentablemente: Biologia.

Edward Pov.

Me baje de mi flamente volvo plateado. Lamentablemente el auto de Alice se descompuso, asi que yo la tenia que como cualquier hermano al ver que Alice se bajo y no me dijo nada le hice una pregunta tipo hermano celoso, solo porque sabia que le molestaba.

-A donde vas Alice.- Pregunte con indeferencia.

-Desde cuando te importa lo que yo hago, hermanito?-dijo Alice tratando de retarme.

-Bueno, ¿Cual es el problema?, ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?

-Porsupuesto que no y bueno ya que inciste te dire. Ire a buscar a Bella.

-¿Bella?-pregunte

-Si, Bella, mi nueva mejor amiga.

-Jajaja-rei sarcasticamente- ¿ Tu nueva mejor amiga?¿No se supone que era Rose?

-Si, como tu has dicho era, ya no-dIjo haciendo un muy lindo puchero, pero yo conocia ese puchero y solo lo hacia cuando estaba enojada.

-Y se puede saber quien en Bella.-Pregunte un poco interesado. Pero el interes no duro mucho, porque Alice apunto a la Nerd Swan.

-¿Que?, ¿Acaso es una broma?¿Como es posible que una nerd como ella pueda ser tu MEJOR AMIGA?-.

-Oyeme no le faltes al respeto a mi mejor amiga, ¡Te quedo Claro Edward!-dijo Alice muy enojada y despues simple y sensillamente se marcho.

Me quede aun lado de mi auto pensando sobre la pequeña discucion con mi hermana, pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a permitir que la Nerd Swan le meta ideas malas a mi hermanita, porque yo no estoy deacuerdo con esa amistad y hara todo lo que este a mi alcanze para separalas.

-Eddy, ¿Por que tan pensativo?¡De tanto pensar se te va quemar el CEREBRO! -

-Hola Emmy, yo tambien te extrañe estas vacaciones ¿En donde te habias metido?

-Mi mama me hobligo a ir a Canada con ella a "visitar a mi tia"-.

-O eso es terrible Emmy, ¿Vieras cuanto lo lamento?- Dije Sarcasticamente.

-Muy bien basta de lamentarnos es hora de ir a buscar a Jasper, para despues ir al mismo infierno-hizo una pausa-¿Que dices?¿Nos vamos?

-Si claro, vamonos. Emmett ¿Que clase te toca?

-Mmmm...No lo se, creo que español y tu?

-Biologia, bueno Emmett, nos vemos en la cafeteria.

Entre a mi clase correspondiente, y tome mi lugar junto a Tanya, era el de la ultima fila, hasta atras.

Pude ver como entraba Bella Swan torpememte hasta su lugar. Un pesimo lugar, el de adelante en la primera fila.

-Muy bien alumnos, fueron unas hermosas vacaciones, pero el momento de felicidad acabo- Dijo el profesor Barned- Y para empezar el año, empezaremos cambiandolos de lugar, en especial a ti señor Cullen, usted se sentara con la señorita Swan.

Me quede en shok despues de escuchar esas palabras. Por que diablos me tenia que sentar con ella!

Me quede pensando un poco y me di cuenta de que talves podria sacarle un poco de provecho.

-Señor Cullen, cambiese de lugar ahora!- Grito el señor Barner.

Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigi al lado de Swan. Me sente a su lado y pude ver como se sonrojo.

"_Esto sera muy facil", pense_

Y bien que les parecio?

Espero que si les haya gustado.

Atte:

Musa-23b.


	2. Lo que me faltaba!

Hola a todos!  
>Aqui les dejo el siguiente cap.<p>

Espero que les guste y Perdonen las faltas ortograficas.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M, solo la trama es mis.**

**P.D: **Gracias a todos por sus Reviews.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward Pov.

Me le quede viendo un rato, creo que la llegue a asustar, por que mi mirada parecia de alguien acosador. No hacia muchas cosas interesantes que digamos, solo saco su libreta y empezo a hacer garabatos, despues saco su borrador, borro todo, y las cositas que quedan del borrador las guardo en una cajita.

¿¡QUE?... Por que haria algo asi de extraño! No le entendi, pero pude notar que ella sonrio para si misma.

Despues de media hora torturosa de explicaciones salio el señor Barner.

Genial esta es mu magnifica oportunidad.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, gusto en conocerte- dije haciendole una cara amable.

-Si, se quien eres.- Espere a que se presentara pero hubo un largo silencio.

-Mmm... ¿Y tu?- dije un poco muy interesado

-¿Yo?... ¿Yo que?- dijo como si nada.

Como puede haber gente tan tonta! No se supone que es una de las chicas mas inteligentes de esta escuela!

-¿Como te llamas?- Dije frustrado y enojado, claro que supe controlar un poco mi voz.

-Acaso eres estupido- Dijo enojada- sabes muy bien y a la perfeccion quien soy, te la has pasado molestandome toda mi infancia y aun asi te atreves a preguntar mi nombre!- Una pequeña pausa, con un suspiro muy largo- Escuchame bien, ni te atrevas a volver a molestarme nunca mas, porque yo no respondo de mis actos. Ademas porque tan formal ahora! No te preocupes tu no me interesas y yo no te intereso!.

Su cara estaba roja completamente, deberdad que se habia enojado. No conocia que tuviera un temperamento asi.

Estaba completamente PETRIFICADO. Me preguntaba a que se referia con el "_te has pasado molentandome toda mi infancia". _Yo no recuerdo eso, solo recuerdo que aqui el la preparatoria le he hecho bromas pesadas, ella llego al primer semestre, pero ¿Su infancia? Que acaso ella no habia venido de Phoenix. Ademas me sorprendio que me alla dicho eso, nadie me habia hablado asi... bueno solo Esme y Alice.

Despues de un torturoso silencio entre ella y yo, sono la campana y me dirigi a mi siguiente clase.

_Aun pensando sobre sus palabras..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Bella Pov.

No puedo creer que haya sido tan estupido.

Pero bueno, lo mejor de mi es que olvidar suele ser facil, en ociasiones claro.

Desidi despejar mi mente y pensar en otras cosas. Muy sierto, Alice no me dijo su LOCA IDEA.

Bueno se lo preguntare en la cafeteria.

_TRES CLASES DESPUES..._

-Hola Bella, ¿Por que tan pensativa?- Pregunto Alice sentandoce aun lado de mi.

-Ah.. Hola, bueno, tuve un pequeño problema en clases, y tambien queria saber cual era tu loca propuesta.

-Estoy segura que, bueno como explicarlo, este...

-Alice!, dilo de una ves!

-Iremos a la fiesta de bienvenida que dara Newton en su casa!- dijo de una manera muy rara y poco entendible.

-Ah, crei que seria algo peor.- dije despreocupada.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10...

-¿¡QUE!, ACASO TE HIZO FALTA OXIGENO AL NACER!- Apenas comprendi bien su oracion, sabia que eso era malo, y que podian pasar cosas malas.

-Tranquila Bella, no hay nada malo en ir, solo es una fiesta.

-Pero Alice, sabes que odio esas fiestas.

-Bella, tu odias todas las fiestas, asta las infantiles.

-Pero Alice... yo no ire.

-Ups, muy tarde, ya habias dicho que si.

-Pero, pero, pero- Me interrumpio

-Nada de peros, tu vas a ir, y te vas a divertir como nunca.

Esta bien, no podia hacer nada ante Alice, creo que me tendre que acostumbrar.

-Umm... Alice, ¿Cuando es la fiesta?- Pregunte algo aburrida.

-El viernes de la siguiente semana.

-Genial, Alice... ese dia no hay clases, lo sabes?

-Claro que si, todo esta planeado. Tendremos toda la mañana para arreglarnos, la fiesta va a empezar a las 8 de la noche.

-Que?, pero Alice, si te empiezas a arreglar a las 5, si alcanzas.

-Claro que no, por dios, sabes lo dificil que va a ser vestirte y peinarte a ti? A otra cosa, le dije a Charlie que te quedaras a mi casa a dormir mañana.

-¿¡QUE!, Alice, me dara un infarto!, Yo no quiero ir a tu casa, es una locura, apenas te conosco.- De hecho, la conoci el Lunes.- Ademas odio a tu hermano.

-Si lo se, pero mas le vale que se valla acostumbrando, por que practicamente te vera en mi casa muy seguido.

-Alice, Charlie me dio permiso?- Eso si que es nuevo, rara ves me deja salir- ¿Pero como le hiciste?.

-Muy facil, solo le dije que eras una antisocial y que te hacian falta amigos, ademas de que le dije que era por una tarea de sociales, si te pregunta la tarea se trata de hacer nuevos amigos.

-Me sorprendes, pero bueno, no espero con ansias el dia de mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Viernes en la tarde.**

Llegamos a mi casa por mis cosas, agarre una pijama de winnie pooh, si asi es soy una fanatica de el, es el personaje de mi infancia. De ropa normal, agarre un pantalon de mezclialla y una blusa de Aeropostal roja.

Escuche como Alice pitaba desesperadamente.

Sali de mi casa y me dirigi al asiento del copiloto. Y nos dirigimos a su casa. El camino fue muy largo, despues del kilometro 117 dio vuelta a la izquierda y siguio por un camino de tierra por el bosque. Despues de 15 minutos, llegamos a su casa y vi un a un sonriente Edward.

-Bienvenida Bella...- Escuche decir, para darme cuenta que no devi de haber venido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido muchos problemas ultimamente... Pero es un poco personal.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me sorprendi al verlos todos.

**Nany87: **Lamento decir que tardare un poco en actualizar, (mas), porque, bueno, estoy de vacaciones, y se murio un ser querido de alguien especial para mi. Perdon!

A y tambien tratare de mejorar, yo no tengo work, es wordpasd y la verdad este no marca las faltas ortograficas.

Bueno eso es todo ¡GRACIAS!.

atte: **Musa-23b.**


	3. Un mal dia

Hola a todos!

Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar!

No me merezco el perdón de nadie, pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda!

Espero que le guste este cap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Bella Pov.

-Hola Edward. - dije desganadamente.

-Alice, le dije a Emmett que viniera, y va a traer a Rose y como es de esperar Rose va a traer a Jasper- Dijo Edward ignorándome completamente.

-¿Pero? Sabes que Rose no me cae bien!- Dijo Alice asiendo un lindo puchero.

- No importa, vienen a ver una película, dijo Emmett que iba a traer la mejor películas de todas!, no se te hace emocionante?

-Pero , ellos no conocen a Bella, así que es mejor que la traten bien o si no, se las verán conmigo- Alice daba mucho miedo, esa cara era muy fea, era lindo como lo hacia pero daba mucho miedo.

-Bella sígueme, vamos a entrar en la casa- Después de que dijo eso, la seguí.

Cuando entre a su casa me sorprendí de lo lindo que estaba, había una pantalla enorme de plasma pegada a la pared, con unos sillones muy lindos y una mesita de centro de cristal.

-Bella, sígueme, te guiare a mi habitación, para que dejes tus cosas- Dijo Alice subiendo unas escaleras pegadas a la pared.

La seguí, y subiendo las escaleras había un pasillito con 4 puertas separadas, pero las escaleras seguían para un tercer piso.

-Alice, ¿Que hay en el tercer piso?

-Mmmm... La habitación de Edward, y dos cuartos de huéspedes- Respondió.

-Esta es mi habitación, dijo entrando a la tercer puerta a la derecha. Su habitación era extremadamente grande, tenia una cama pegada a la pared y a una ventana de vidrio que daba hacia afuera de la casa, tenia en un juguetero rosa, muchas barbies y juguetes, todos muy bien cuidados y arreglados, enfrente de su cama había una pequeña tele de plasma, en un mueble con espacios abajo de en el que había un estero, muchos discos y películas, ha y claro, aun lado de la tele había un DVD.

-Alice, tu habitación es enorme- Dije sorprendida.

-Esto se te hace sorpréndete?, deberías de ver mi closet.- Dijo abriendo una puerta aun lado del juguetero rosa. Cuando lo vi, me quede realmente sorprendida, estaba mas grande que la habitación y tenia todo absolutamente acomodado, y tenia demasiados vestidos de fiestas.

-Alice, estas loca verdad, y lo sabes, no es así?. Dije viéndola con una cara absolutamente de sorpresa.

-Como sea, vamos abajo, creo que ya llegaron los chicos.- Dijo jalándome hacia abajo de las escalera.

-¿Quien es esa?- Pregunto una rubia, creo que esa era Rose.

-Es Bella, mi nueva mejor amiga.- Dijo Alice

-Ja, no me digas, Bella, no creo que te convenga juntarte con ella, se puede enojar contigo solo porque le dijiste que no tenias ganas de ir de compras con ella, por razones personales.

-Razones personales, ¡Me prometiste ir conmigo a esas rebajas de fin de Año, y luego dijiste que no, porque tuviste una cita con alguien que no conocías!

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR- Intervino Edward.- Ahora veremos la película que trajo Emmett, pero primero déjenme ir por las palomitas.

_5 minutos después__..._

-Listo.- Dijo poniendo las palomitas en la mesita de centro, todos ya estábamos acomodados para ver la "súper película de Emmett".

_5-4-3-2-1... Barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorpréndete__..._

-Emmett, apaga esa porquería!.- Gritaron Edward y un rubio al mismo tiempo. Emmett, rápidamente le puso OFF a la DVD.

-¿Es una broma verdad? ¿Esta es la gran Película de la que tanto presumiste?- Pregunto Rose.

-Claro que si, es la mejor películas de todas.- Dijo Emmett emocionado.- Barnie el lo mejor de lo mejor.

-No, no es cierto ese es Winnie Pooh.- Dije yo dando una salto del sillón de donde estaba.

Todos me miraban raro, y sorprendidos, pude sentir todo la sangre venir a mi cabeza. Rápidamente voltee a ver a Alice, dándole señales de ayuda con la mirada.

-No, no es cierto, son los Teletubies!- Dijo Alice dando un salto del sillón.

-¿Qué?, ¿Es una broma verdad?, Winnie Pooh, es popo.- Dijo Emmett.

-Claro que no! Popo eres tu y tu dinosaurio rosado!- Dije yo.

-¿Ah?, ¿Y que hay de los teletubies?, Son mucho mejor que todos!- Dijo Alice enojada.

-Oigan ya dejen de pelear por tonterías. – Dijo Edward.

-Tu cierra el asicó, señor power reangers.- Dijo Alice mirándolo muy feo.- No te metas en asuntos que no te correspondan!

-¡¿Qué? A mi no me gustan los power reangers….aun!- Repuso Edward.

-Claro que si, ¿Me dirás que no te levantas a las 3 de la mañana para no perdértelos?

-¿Que, co..m…como te enteraste?

-Ja, lo admites!

-amm…. ¡SI!, y que tiene de malo!

-Winnie Pooh sigue siendo mejor!- dije.

-Mentira en Barnie

- NO, NO Y NO, son los teletubies.

-Por favor es obvio que son los power reangers.

Y la pelea volvió a empezar, Alice seguía con sus teletubies, Emmett con su Barnie, Edward con los power reangers y yo con mi Winnie Pooh. Pude observar como el rubio nos miraba y se reía de nosotros. La pelea siguió y siguió hasta que Rose grito….

-¡POR DIOS PUEDEN CALLARSE! LLEVAN 2 HORAS PELENADO! Y YO YA ESTOY HARTA.

Todos nos quedamos callados y mirando hacia el suelo. La verdad es que parecíamos niños chiquitos. Voltee la vista hacia la ventana y pude notar que el sol ya no se veía, que ya lo habían cubierto las montañas, pero aun había un poco de claridad. No lo había notado, pero el día de hoy solo tuvo una pequeña capa de nubes grises, las cuales dejaban pasar mas claridad de lo normal.

Me hubiese gustado poner mas atención al día. Apuesto a que fue hermoso. De pronto llego un ataque de melancolía hacia mi. Ese crepúsculo era muy parecido a uno que yo ya había visto, y hubiera deseado jamás verlo….

**FLASH BACK**

_-Es muy hermoso no crees- Dijo *****-¿Me gustaría poder venir a verlo diario no crees?_

_-Si es muy hermoso, a mi también me gustaría verlo diario, pero solo si estas tu conmigo, cualquier otra forma, jamás volveré a ver otro crepúsculo. Que dices ¿Promesa?_

_-Si, promesa para toda la vida.- Dijo *****_

_Dicho eso juntamos la frente y nos agarramos los meñiques, en señal de promesa._

_-__Deberíamos irnos, si se nos obscurece será peligroso cruzar el bosque ¿no crees?_

_-No, yo quiero disfrutar este crepúsculo__._

_-Esta bien….._

**Fin del FLASH BACK.**

Me arrepiento de eso. Mis ojos se empezaron a enrojecerse y a llenarse de lagrimas. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia las escaleras y subirlas completamente. Llegue al tercer piso y entre a la habitación de la izquierda. Le puse seguro y me eche a llorar a la cama.

Edward Pov.

Después del grito de Rose y de todos agachar la cabeza, voltee a ver a Bella, estaba mirando hacia la ventana, parecía que tenia una mirada perdida en algún pensamiento dentro de ella. Pude nota como se le empezaron a enrojecer los ojos y de pronto empezó a correr escaleras arriba.

-Bella! A donde vas?- Pregunto Alice.

Alice iba a perseguirla, pero rápidamente la agarre del brazo.

-Edward suéltame, no te das cuenta que estoy preocupado por ella!- Grito Alice.

-¡Creo que si me doy cuenta, pero, tu también entiende que si salió corriendo es por que no quería que la siguieran ¿no crees!

-Pero yo…yo solo quiero ayudarla, ¿Acaso no has entendido que si alguien se va, también existe la posibilidad de que haya querido que la siguieran?¿O acaso hace falta que te vuelva a suceder lo mismo?

Me quede en Shock, fue un golpe bajo, demasiado bajo. Inconscientemente solté su brazo. Pude verla subir las escaleras. Me perdí en un laberintos de pensamientos, tratando de encontrar la salida, mas nunca la he encontrado, nunca la encontrare, de eso estaba completamente seguro…..

Bella Pov.

Llore, como siempre llore. Recordar momentos de felicidad con esa persona, solo hacen triste el presente. Recordar esa voz, su mirada de despreocupación y esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba, solo hacia que me dieran ganas de ser yo la que estará en su lugar.

-¿Bella?- escuche una voz cerca de la habitación.

Estaba acostada en una cama. El sonido de esa voz me saco de esos pensamientos. La cama olía muy bien, era un perfume suave, pero delicioso. Lo olí con mas atención y me di cuenta que olía a perfume de hombre. Recordé que Alice me había dicho que Edward dormía en la habitación de arriba. ¡Diablos! De las tres habitaciones que había, tenia que escoger esta!

-¿Bella estas aquí?- Escuche la vos de Alice.

-Si aquí estoy.- Dije gritando

-Oh, Bella, ¿Qué pasa contigo?¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?- Dijo Alice entre sollozos.

-Perdón- dije un poco avergonzada

-Ya no importa, vamos abajo, los chicos están esperando.

-Esta bien,amm…. Oye Alice?

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-Ah, si claro no importa.- Dijo mostrándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Oh, cierto, ¿Cómo se llama el chico Rubio?

-Ah, si, supongo que jamás te lo presente- Asentí- Su nombre es Jasper, es muy guapo, y dios sus ojos y diablos esa boca y…- La interrumpí.

-Te gusta.

-Tan obvia soy.- Pregunto con una mirada de inocencia.

-Sip, eres muy ovia.

Bajamos las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a la sala, todos me miraban, pero trate de evitar sus miradas.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde.- Dijo Emmett.- Creo que deberíamos irnos no crees Jasper?

-No, los invito a dormir chicos- Dijo Edward- Que dicen aceptan.

-¡SI!- Grito Emmett como gritaría una niña de 6 años.

-Por que no.- Dijo Jasper.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Pero hoy yo tengo una pijama da Edward!- Grito Alice muy enojada.

-Y en punto es…

-Que no se puede.- Dijo Alice

-Claro que si se puede, además no se preocupen, no haremos nada malo…..

-¡Edward!

-No se preocupen, solo haremos la noche mas interesante…

La mirada que puso después de esa oración, de verdad que me dio miedo. Enserio sigo creyendo que jamás debí de haber venido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bien? Que les pareció, les gusto, me dejaran rewiens? Lo volverán a leer?

Bueno este cap., es único que me a convencido! Y tiene mucho drama!

Bueno creo que eso es todo

Recuerden que recibo quejas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte y claro, felicitaciones! Ah también duda. JejeJe…  
>Bueno nos leemos pronto<p>

**By: Musa-23b.**


	4. Verdad o Reto

Aquí esta el siguiente cap!  
>Espero que lo disfruten mucho! Y que les sea de su agrado<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**Verdad o Reto**

Alice

-Tengo hambre!- Chille

-Hay que encargar una pizza!- Dijo Emmett

-¿Y si nosotros preparamos la cena?- Propuso Jasper.- Supongo que será divertido.

-Claro.-Dijo Edward con sarcasmo- No se si te has dado cuenta amigo, pero aquí nadie sabe cocinar.

-Qué te pasa!, Bella es excelente cocinera!- Repuse.

-Oigan y yo que?¿ Acaso no puedo opinar?- Dijo Rose

-Claro que puedes, así que adelante, di tu opinión.- Dijo Jasper muy políticamente.

-Pues creo que todo me parece bien, menos la opción de que Bella cocine. Quien sabe y nos intoxica o envenena la comida.

-¡OYES QUE TE PASA!- Grite - Ten un poco de respeto por las personas Rose.

-Yo concuerdo con ella.- Dijo Edward.

-¿Que dices tú Jasper?

-Pues, quiero seguir vivo, así que me uno con ustedes.

-Y tu Emmett ¿Con quién estas?- Pregunto Alice

-Con mi prima, solo porque tengo tentación de probar la comida de Bella.

-TRAIDOR- Grito Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan y ¿Bella?- Pregunto Emmett.

-¿Eh?, ¿No estaba con ustedes?- Dijo Alice

-¿Cómo va a estar con nosotros, si hemos estado contigo todo el tiempo?- Dijo Rose.

-De pronto se escuchó algo caer de las escaleras. Rápidamente fuimos a ver qué era lo que pasaba y vimos a Bella tirada boca abajo al pie de las escaleras.

-Bella, pero que ha pasado?- Pregunte preocupada.

-Tropecé con mis pies.- Dijo mientras su cara se ponía en un total de 12 rojos distintos.

-¿Y en donde has estado señorita?- Pregunte

-Eh? Pero si yo te dije que iría al baño.

-Mmmm….. No lo recuerdo, pero no importa. Bella te importaría hacer la cena para mí y para Emmett?

-¿Yo? Bueno yo….. este….. no lo sé.

-Mmmm….. entonces que tal un pan de….. bueno solo hay para hacer de chocolate.

-No importa, es mi favorito.- Dijo Bella muy contenta.

-Muy bien manos a la obra.-Dije yo.

Bella Emmett y yo empezamos haciendo la mezcla de harina, cocoa y muchas cosas más que yo no sabía que eran. Una vez hecha la mescla de harina, Bella dijo que fuéramos poniendo la leche y el agua mientras batíamos.

30 Minutos después, ya se estaba horneando el pastes.

Bella Pov.

-Ya casi esta Bella- Pregunto Emmett mirando el horno como niño de 6 años.

-No, aún faltan un poco más.

-Ahora

-No

-Ahora ya está?

-No, Emmett, aún le falta.

-Ahora?

-Emmett, quieres que te diga una mentira seguida de tu respuesta y después una verdad fea?

-Me dirás que el pastel esta está listo y después que no?

-No, solo la primera, la segunda es diferente.

-Ah, qué suerte, porque me hubiese puesto a llorar.

-Bien, eso es un sí?- Pregunte

-Hecho.

_20 MINUTOS DESPUES….._

-Emmett, porque no me haces tú pregunta.?

-Eres muy impaciente, pero olvide lo que iba a preguntar.

-Como se te pudo olvidar eso! Es una pregunta de de 1 palabra de 5 letras!

-Oh, ya la recordé!

Se me quedo viendo como idiota por 25 minutos más.

-¡EMMETT!- Grite, eso era el colmo! Es un idiota, Alice tenía razón, pero creo que se estaba burlando de mí.

-Ya Bells, no te enojes… bueno ahora hare la pregunta del millón.

-Por fin-Dije estresada.

-Ahora ya está listo?

-Si.- Dije como que si nada.

-¿Enserio?

-Espera , espera, espera (cinco minutos más diciendo la palabra espera). Listo!

-Genial! Ya lo quiero probar!

-Hay viene la verdad fea, como dijiste 5 esperas, según las reglas de la receta de mama, no tendrás derecho a probar, ni comer, ni siquiera pellizcar el pan. Aunque sea por el día de hoy.

-Pero hace rato me dijiste la verdad! Dijiste que ya estaba!- Repuso Emmett. Parecía que quería empezar a hacer berrinche.

-No, dije que sí y 5 minutos después dije listo, significa que ni modo.

-Bella…-Dijo Emmett seriamente.

-Sí. –dije

-Son las 10:57 (pm).

-¡DIABLOS!- Grite, mi plan se arruino completamente.

**(N/A El pan tarda una hora en enfriarse, aproximadamente).**

Nota mental: Antes de hacer una broma, verificar la hora.

Una vez frio el pan, le hablamos a Alice para cenar.

-Dios Bella, esta delicioso!

-Gracias

-Y porque Emmett no come?- Pregunto Alice

-Oh, veras él puede comer hasta las 12, y faltan 5 minutos.

-No quiero preguntar porque, pero que tal si nos divertimos con él?- Me pregunto Alice.

-Claro, porque no.

-Hay chicas, se me calman, no pueden jugar conmigo, no hay con qué.

-Claro que la hay.- Dijo Alice con una mirada de león apunto de matar a su presa. Tomo un pedazo de pan, y la empezó a saborear.-DELICIOOSOO.- Parecía que Emmett, tenía ganas de arrebatarle el pan de las manos a Alice. Su cara era muy, muy graciosa!

-(TRAGO BABA), Este, mejor me voy.- Dijo Emmett

-Alice deja de atormentar a Emmett.- Dijo Jasper viéndola desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿A que hora llegaste?-Pregunto Alice

-Ya son las doce.-Dijo Bella dándole un pedazo de pastel a Emmett.

-¿No quieres un pedaso Jasper? Esta delicioso- Dijo Emmett devorando del pan.

-No gracias ya cene.- Dijo

Despues de cenar me dirigi a la habitación de Alice y Rose también nos siguió.

-¿Entonces en donde dormiré yo?- Dijo Rose dejándose caer en la cama.

-Pues yo creo que todas dormimos en la cama o tu duermes en el piso.- Dijo Alice, muy amm…. No se como describir la cera que hizo.

-Estabien pues…..

-Bella, te parece si nos ponemos ya la pijama?- Me predunto Alice.

-Claro, porque no.

Me dirigi al baño y me puse mi linda pijama de Winnie Pooh , era un blusa de manga larga y un pantalón caprie, toda la pijama con la cara de mi Winnie.

Cundo me dirige al cuarto de Alice note que la pijama de Rose era muy muy atrevida y bueno sexy, según los hombres asi le dirían.

-Wow Bella, si eres fan de Winnie Pooh verdad?- Dijo Alice mirándome.

-Algo asi- conteste.

-y que haremos, estoy algo aburrida y ya es la 1 de la madrugada y no tengo sueño.

-Hay que jugar a verdad o reto.- Dijo Alice- Tu que dices Bella?

-Esta bien.

Nos pusimos en el piso y Alice trajo una botella de plástico.

Le dio vuelta y…toco…

(Rose manda a Bella)

-Bien…..Bella, verdad o reto?

-Verdad.-Dije.

-¿Por qué corriste al tercer piso hace rato?

-Mmmm….. Prefiero reto.

-Esta bien, tu reto será….. Hacer ruidos pervertidos en el baño.

-Ah, crei que seria algo peor-…-¡¿¡QUE!

-Si, tu sabes como gemidos, bueno que paresca que haces algo malo.

-Estas loca!-Grite.

-Oyeme niñita, a mi no me gritas a si ni hoy, ni nunca.-Contesto Rose muy enojada!.

-Esta bien, supongo que no me queda de otra.- Dije yo dirigiéndome al baño…..

Edward Pov.

Una ves que Emmett acabo de cenar, nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Donde nos pusimos a jugar Xbox.

-Voy al baño.-Dijo Jasper alejándose.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y Jasper no llegaba.

-Emmett te parece si vamos a buscar a Jasper, creo que se fue a algún mágico lugar.-Dije sonriendo.

-Vamos.- me contesto.

Bajamos por las escaleras hacia el baño del segundo piso, el que esta aun lado de las escaleras enfrente de la habitación de Alice, cuando íbamos a tocar se escucho algo muy raro en el baño…

-Ah si, asi me gusta.-Dijo una voz muy parecida a la de bella.-(gemidos,gemidos,GRITO).

Me quede con la boca abierta, voltee a ver a Emmett y tenia la misma exprecion que yo. No me lo podía creer, enserio que no podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo!

-Ja-jas-jass-Jasperrr esta hay ade-ent-troo ha-aci-cien-nnd-do eso co-o-n Bel-l-lla- _Me pregunto Emmett con la cara de ninito asustado.

-Nnn-no lo-lose-Respondi yo, también algo asustado.

De pronto escuchamos una carcajada detrás de nosotros. Eran Alice y Rosalie tiradas en el piso, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Me pueden explicas que pasa aquí?-Pregunto Emmett.

Entonces salio Bella del baño como que si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si solo estuviera hay en el baño, sentada.

-En donde esta el baño, digo Jasper!-Dije.

-¿De que me hablas?-Pregunto.

Se empezó a poner roja, roja con un rojo tipo carmesí, se volteo a Alice y le pregunto.

-Ellos han estado aquí todo el rato?

-No, solo llegaron a los mejor.-Dijo Alice, volviéndose a reir extremadamente fuerte.

Bella se volteo a vernos otra ves y nos pregunto.

-Ustedes no oyeron nada verdad?-Pregunto.

-No que va!-Dijo Emmett-Solamente escuchamos lo que debio de ser el orgasmo.

Dicho esto, ella trato de caminar hacia atrás, pero las escaleras están justo detrás de ella.

-¡CUIDADO!-Grito Alice….

Bella Pov.

-¡CUIDADO!-Escuche decir a Alice.

Cuando trate de voltear hacia atrás vi que las escaleras estaban detrás de mi. Sabia que iba a caer, pero sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo pero choque contra el pecho de alguien,y sentí como nos caimos hacia adelante.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Alice.-Sabes el susto que me has dado?

Estaba un poco sofocada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando levante la cabeza para ver quien era m salvador, me lleve la grata sorpresa de ver el rostro de Edward Cullen .

-Te puedes quitar de encima-Dijo el tratando de levantarme.

-Yo-o, mmm gracias.-Dije levantándome.

-Bella estas loca!-Dijo Alice.-A ti que no te pasa?

-Bueno ya que la señorita no se lastimo, nos podrían explicar ¿Por qué Bella estaba en el baño, simulando una masturbación?-Dijo Emmett.

-Yo lo explico.-Dijo Rose.-Estabas jugando verdad o reto. ¿Quieren jugar?

-Si.-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Dicho eso nos fuimos a la habitación de Alice. Nos pusimos todos en bolita. Quedamos asi : yo estaba aun lado de Jasper, después estaba Rose, seguida de Edward, Alice y después Emmett.

-Bella te toca darle.-Dijo Alice.

Cuando tire vi como la botella giro y giro hasta que callo en Alice manda a Rose.

-Muy bien Rose, como venganza a lo de Bella, te tocara mmm… hacer un striper.

-¡¿Qué?, DEJA QUE BELLA DECIDA SU VENGANZA.

-No importa, como sea tienes que hacerlo por que es un reto no?-Dijo Alice de una manera insinuante.

-Esta bien.-Contesto Resignada.-A quien se lo hago

-Emmett.-Dijo Edward.

-Callate Animal!-Le grito Rose a Edward.

-Si a Emmett esta muy bien.-Se lo haras a el.

-¿Qué?-Grito Jasper.

-El striper, el estriper claro.-Dijo Alice.

-Ah, ok.-Dijo Jasper mas tranquilo.

Rose respiro profunadamente, paro a Emmett del piso y lo sento en la silla del escritorio de Alice.  
>Empezo a hacer un baile muy sexy y se empezó a quitarse la pequeña blusa que traía, parecía que Emmett tenia ganas de…. Demasiada información para mi. Emmett le agarro la cintura de Rose y acto seguido ella empezó a moverla mas atrevidamente, se empezó a acercar poco a poco a su rostro y se empezaron a besar muy apasionadamente. Emmett se levanto y levanto a Rose haciendo que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Emmett. Se dirigio a la puerta la abrió volteo a vernos y salio con Rose técnicamente colgando de el.<p>

Estábamos es estado de shock después de que haber visto eso.

-Creo que se tomaron muy enserio eso de hacérselo .-Dijo Alice riendo.

-Y entonces que hacemos.-Dijo Edward.

-Ya se!.-Jasper se levanto y se llevo a Alice con el.-En un momento regresamos.

(5 minutos después)

-Tomate esto Edward.-Dijo Jasper dándole un pequeño vaso con liquido blanco.

-Muy bien.-Dijo llevándoselo a la boca y tomándoselo por completo.

Voltee a ver a Alice y note que tenia una sonrista perversa, creo que algo me dice que no es nada bueno.

-siganme.-Dijo Alice. Nos llevo al tercer piso y nos hizo entrar una habitación,creo que de huéspedes. Hizo que nos metiéramos Edward y yo. Una ves adentro nos cerro la puerta y solo escuche que grito:

-lo que tedio Jasper a beber es licor con un viagra ¡Diviertanse!- Fue lo ultimo que escuche.

Voltee a ver e Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, el me devolvió la mirada, esto no es nada bueno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.l-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Y Que les parecio?

Perdon por no actualiza rápido… bueno eh aquí un adelanto:

_-te necesito.-Me susurro en el oído._

_-es muy pronto para algo asi, además jamas lo hare contigo.-Conteste._

_-No importa.-Dijo acorralándome con la pared. Y pude notar como su rostro se empezó a acercar cada ves mas al mio._

.ESO ES TODO!

Espero que les haya gustado, me dejaran una Review?

Atte: **Musa-23b**


	5. ¿Cuando empezamos?

Bella Pov.

Nada, nada, nada bueno! Como se le ocurre a Emmett hacerme esto, si ni siquiera lo conozco bien.

Voltee a ver a Edward, tenía su cara roja y parecía que quería estallar su cabeza, me miro extraño, así que corrí al baño que estaba dentro de la habitación, cerré con seguro y abrí la llave de la tina, el agua que salía estaba helada, lo cual era un punto a mi favor.

Escuche a Edward golpear la puerta.

-Isabella, abre la maldita puerta.

-Ya voy.- ¿YA VOY?, Como se me ocurre decir eso….

Escuche como Edward golpeaba la puerta.

-O abres la maldita puerta o la tiro.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta… Grave Error.

-_Te necesito.-_ Me susurro en el oído.

-es muy pronto para algo así, además jamás lo hare contigo.-Conteste.

-No importa.-Dijo acorralándome con la pared. Y pude notar como su rostro se empezó a acercar cada vez más al mío. Sentí sus labios muy cerca de los míos, pero se dirigieron directo a mi cuello.

Empezó a besar mi cuello. Puso sus manos en mi cadera y me levanto, haciendo que yo enredase mis pies en su cintura. Pose mis manos en su espalda y empecé a acariciarla. Empezó a quitarme la blusa y fue ahí cuando reaccione.

Baje mis piernas de su cintura y lo empuje, bueno más bien abrí espacio suficiente para pasar.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Preguntó Edward

Empecé a caminar hacia la tina y me senté en un borde de ella.

-Si quieres algo ven aquí.- Dije tratando de parecer seductora.

-Tu no sirves para la seducción-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Me miro con cara de incrédulo pero se dirigió hacia mí, se arrodillo y empezó a besar mi cuello. Lo empuje de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué diablos haces?- Volvió a preguntar Edward

-Yo yo quiero ayudar también –dije un poco tímida.

-Bien no importa.-Se paro y me dio la mano. La recibí y se sentó en la orilla de la tina. Me hinqué y empecé a besarle el cuello. Paso una de sus manos por mi espalda y sentí como su cuerpo se relajo un poco. Mire hacia abajo y pude notar su erección.

Me llene de valor y lo empuje hacia la tina pero el me jalo consigo.

Edward Pov.

Empezó a besar mi cuello. Sus labios en mi piel se sintieron muy bien y de la nada sentí un empujón de parte de ella y solo caí en la tina.  
>MALDITA SEA.<br>El Agua Estaba Helada! Y ella estaba encima de mi.

-¡MALDICION ISABELLA ¿QUE DIABLOS HAY EN TU CEREBRO?!

-IDIOTA, ¿ENCERIO CREIAS QUE TENDRIA SEXO CONTIGO, EN UN BAÑO?

-¿PUEDES QUITARTE DE ENCIMA? ¡EL AGUA ESTA HELADA!

-¿CREES QUE YO NO SIENTO QUE ESTA FRIA?

-PUES QUITATE MALDITA SEA.

Se levanto pero antes de poner un pie en la tina resbalo y cayó encima de mí. De nuevo.

-¿PUEDES SER MAS CUIDADOSA?- Le dije.

-PUEDES DEJAR DE GRITARME.

Salió de la tina dejando un camino de agua escurriendo detrás de ella. Puse un pie fuera de la tina y me apoye para sacar la otra pierna pero con el agua que ella había dejado resbale empujando a Bella y haciendo que cayera.

-OUCH- Grito.

-Lo siento.

-ERES UN IDIOTA.

-TU ERES LA IDIOTA.-

-CLARO QUE NO, ERES TÚ.

-Seré idiota. Pero debes de admitir que te gusto como te hacia sentir.- Dije mientras me paraba

-Grave error Cullen.- Después de decir eso se levanto y solo sentí una patada en mis bajos. Caí del dolor de nuevo al piso.

Bella Pov.

Lo vi retorcerse como un animal del dolor. Escuche como se abría la puerta y vi entrar a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Qué DIABLOS paso Aquí?-Pregunto Rose- ¿Y porque Edward esta esta en el piso retorciéndose como animal?

-Nada interesante – Conteste.

-Pobre de mi amigo- Dijo Emmett.- Alice nos conto lo que les hizo y venimos al rescate a salvar a Bella, pero creo que ella pudo sola.

Emmett se acercó a Edward y se agacho. Tomo su cabeza y la empezó a acariciar como a un perrito.

-Pobre Eddie, solo quería sexo y recibió una mojada y una patada en sus bebes. No te preocupes Eddie sé que tendrás sexo pronto, tu tranquilo…- Edward tenia ganas de matarlo con la mirada solo que no pudo por que seguí agarrándose sus "bebes".

-Emmett deja de burlarte de Edward- Dijo Jasper- Solo porque parece un pobre animal sufriendo no te da derecho de decirle que le negaron el sexo al gran EDDIE y le dieron una mojada con una patada.

-Si lo se- respondió Emmett.- Pobre Animal

Se hicieron notar las carcajadas de Alice y Rose. Iba a empezar a reírme pero estornude.

-Achu.- **(n/A: Efectos especiales, los adoro…)**

-Oh Bella te vas a enfermas, vamos a cambiarte de ropa.

-Bella no te vayas a enfermar- Dio Jasper

-Si Bella si te enfermas quien hará pastel-Dijo Emmett- Ve a cambiarte ahora mismo.

-Gracias chicos, enseguida voy a cambiarme.- Dije saliendo de la habitación del baño. Pude escuchar como todos se seguían burlando de Edward mientras me alejaba, por un momento casi siento compasión por él. Alice me siguió hasta su habitación y me puse ropa seca.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama y abrazaba un enorme oso de peluche.

-No lo sé.- Conteste con sinceridad. –Nunca había estado en una pijamada y hacía años que no me divertía tanto. Así que lo que sea está bien, estoy segura que cualquier cosa será divertida.

-Bella, antes de que yo te hablara ¿No tenías más amigos?

-Bueno, yo solo he tenido un amigo y no se en donde se encuentra ahora. Sabes me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora. – No me gustaba hablar de él, tenía años sin tener contacto con él, realmente lo extrañaba.

-Eso es triste.- Dijo Alice, la mire un poco extrañada, nunca imagine ver a Alice haciendo una expresión de tristeza.- Tu eres mi verdadera mejor amiga, eres la primera persona que no me ha juzgado y nunca he escuchado que ti critiques a alguien o que seas falsa. Bella eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.

-Bella, lo siento. No quería hacerte llorar, perdóname, no quise decir algo que te lastimara.- Se disculpó Alice.

Sonreí un poco y luego conteste. – No lloro, porque me hayas ofendido, me has hecho muy feliz.- Dije sinceramente.

-Oh, pero que hermoso.- me voltee y vi a Emmett fingiendo lágrimas en la puerta.- Chicas vasta de mariconeos y vamos abajo, ya sé que podemos hacer para des aburrirnos.

-Emmett no interfieras nunca en un acto conmovedor entre chicas.- Grito Alice mientras le lanzaba un zapato, el cual daba en la pura frente del chico. Solté una carcajada al ver la cara de Emmett llena de lágrimas por el golpe que Alice la había dado.

-Las espero abajo chicas.- Dijo Emmett antes de marcharse mientras seguís sobándose la parte golpeada.

Esta noche sería muy, muy larga.

**Jasper Pov.**

Genial. Emmett tenía ideas muy brillantes que podrían ser malas para las personas. En esta ocasión había tenido la gran idea de jugar 21 **(n/a Es un juego de cartas.) **y los perdedores tenían que tomase un caballito (Tequila). Era mala idea, lo sabía, pero era muy tentador ver a todos ebrios y haciendo estupideces.

Me encontraba en la sala, en la cual estaban Edward y Rosalie. En la mesa del centro había una botella de Tequila y una carta de baraja. Vi a Emmett bajar las escaleras y me rei al ver como se acariciaba su frente y tenía sus ojos brillosos.

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunte sin poder esconder mi sonrisa.

-Sabías que la enana tiene una perfecta puntería para golpearme.- Reí ante su comentario. Si lo sabía.

Bella y Alice bajaban de las escaleras, ambas estaban sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa no duro mucho al ver lo que había en la mesa del centro.

-Chicos, perdóneme yo no juego.- Dijo Bella rápidamente al ver la botella.

-Claro que juegas, es el último juego de esta noche.- Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Pero yo…- No termino de decir su oración por que Edward la interrumpió.

-Acaso eres una mala bebedora.- hizo una sonrisa torcida.- oh. ¿Será que nunca has tomado antes?

Bella se sentó en el piso junto a la mesa, miro a Edward con una mirada desafiante y dijo.

-¿Qué esperamos para empezar?

-Ese es el espíritu Bella.- Grito Emmett mientras todos nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesita.

* * *

><p>Waa! Después de años sin actualizar, jajajajajaja. Ay<p>

Bueno, pido disculpas, no merezco perdón, pero aun así me disculpo :3  
>Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo. Esperen el siguiente ah cierto, en el siguiente habrá, eto… ya saben, jejeje. Espérenlo!<p>

He crecido! Cuando empecé esta historia tenía 14 años :3. Ahora tengo 16 y no falta tanto para mis 17. Creo que madure un poco… Mentira, pero creo que me he hecho más responsable XD!

Así que definitivamente actualizare pronto!  
>Eso me propongo :3! Y quiero cumplirlo!<p>

P.D: Acepto tomatazos y sugerencias, también críticas constructivas y amenazas, oh lo olvidaba también Halagos (Y me chiveo XD) Jajajaja

:3 Nos leemos!

Ah cierto, cambie mi seudónimos!

Atte:

**Ren23.**


End file.
